Need You Now
by CockneyBird3
Summary: This is the sequel to You And Tequila. It'll be broken into three parts. It's set during the Season Three episode Revelations. Giles/Faith pairing. Please leave me reviews.


I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I'd be very very appreciative if Mister Whedon would let me borrow Giles for a weekend or something, though...

**Note: Okay, a third installation was requested and I feel like I can do it. I hope it's just as fun as the first two. **

**Timeline Note: Still in season 3. This is during the episode Revelations. I think this one might be a chapter or two long. I feel the need to expand and have more fun with it. **

**Chapter Note: this will be right after Post's speech in the library at the beginning of the episode. She left with Faith, leaving Buffy and Giles there for the time being. **

Need You Now

Part One: New Watcher

"Why training?" asked Buffy, confused. It was late at night and she'd just finished a patrol, he never wanted to train at this time.

"Just thought it would be a good idea. You need to keep in shape." he replied, looking as though his jaw was clenched.

"Are you...are you pissed off?" asked Buffy, surprised. He looked at her.

"No." he said through clenched teeth.

"That's why you want to train." she said.

"I said I'm not pissed off, Buffy." he replied, stubbornly.

"I think we'll avoid a lot of frustration if you let me kill her." said Buffy, ignoring his response completely.

"No, Buffy, you can't kill Miss Post. Believe it or not, I would get in quite a lot of trouble for letting you kill another Watcher. Even if she is a evil bat." he practically growled the last part, making Buffy raise her eyebrows.

"Easy, Anger Guy." she asked. He gave her his trademark, condescending glare.

"Sorry, jeeze." she said, raising her hands in a symbol of surrender. He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind. I'm sorry for being grouchy. Go on home and get some rest. We'll train tomorrow." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. She got up, pulling her jacket on and started to the door, glancing back at him.

Turning, she walked back over as he sat down, now rubbing his temples. Gently, she set her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He looked up, almost seeming a little startled.

"Oh, I'm...I'm just frustrated. That woman hasn't been here a full day and she's already got me stressed." he sighed. Buffy nodded.

"Okay. I understand. If you change your mind, I can always stake her and make it look like an accident." she joked. He smiled.

"I'll think about it." he jokingly replied. She smiled back and walked to the door again, fully leaving this time.

Xxxxxx

Faith followed the woman, not taking in a single word that she said. When Post turned to her with raised eyebrows and a cruelly patient expression, Faith nodded.

"Right, yep. I agree." she said.

"You haven't listened to a single word I've said since we left that library, have you?" asked Post, using that painfully polite tone of hers.

"Not at all." replied Faith, complete apathy in her voice.

"Faith, I am your Watcher, you know. You do have to listen to me." said Post. Faith laughed, causing a slight flicker of annoyance in Post's expression.

"The Hell I do. You can call yourself whatever you want but just because some counsel thousands of miles away says you're in charge of me, doesn't mean it's true." said Faith.

"Actually-" began Post, Faith cut her off.

"Nah, save it. We'll get back to this tomorrow." she said, turning and walking back to the school.

"Where are you going?" asked Post, somehow not showing annoyance.

"See, that Slayer in there, she's my friend. So is that Watcher that you were bein really rude to. I'm gonna go hang with them for a bit." said Faith, continuing on her way back to the school. Post didn't follow her and just let her go.

Seeing Buffy walk out, she avoided the Slayer and walked into the school. Glancing behind her once, she knew Post nor her friend were coming back in and made her way to the library.

Xxxxxx

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, he sighed when he heard the doors open, figuring it was Buffy.

"Buffy, I said I was alright. Go home before your mother thinks I've kidnapped you." he said, not opening his eyes. He felt hands start massaging his shoulders and from the scent knew it wasn't Buffy.

"Why don't you kidnap me instead?" Faith purred against his neck, he leaned his head back towards her.

"We can't be..be doing this right now." he muttered, breath shakey.

"Mmm but I want to, Mister Giles." she breathed under his ear. Her teeth nipped his earlobe and he let out a moan, leaning his head to the side. She nipped his neck, breathing in his wonderfully musky, masculine scent.

He stood suddenly, breathing heavily and taking a few steps away from her.

"We can't do this right now." he said, voice firmer.

"Why not?" she asked, brow furrowing in annoyance and confusion.

"Because." he replied, walking into his office. She followed.

"Because why?" she asked, slamming the door behind her. He looked at her.

"Can't you just respect me enough to do as I ask?!" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Give me a fuckin reason and maybe I'll leave!" she replied, raising her voice.

"Maybe? We're not dating, Faith, I don't owe you anything."

"No but I trusted you as a friend and now you're proving to not give two shits about how I feel." she said. He clenched his fists in frustration, heaved a sigh, and looked back at her. Opening his hands again and calming his voice, he responded.

"That's not why, Faith. I'm sorry, that's not it at all. My reason is that she'll be reporting to the counsel about this entire situation between you, me, and Buffy. How long do you think I'll keep my job if she tells them that she walked in on us having sex on top of the lack of books she's already bound to report about?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She sighed, sitting on a nearby table.

"Not long." she answered, folding her arms. It was silent for a moment and he walked over to her, keeping a safe two feet away.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"Are we done, then?" she asked, making her voice apathetic.

"No, we just have to be a lot more careful about it." he replied. Her eyes widened in surprise briefly, looking back at him.

"How?"

"Just being more private about it. Making sure no one would walk in or anything." he explained.

She reached out, grabbing his tie and using her strength to pull him to her, crushing her lips to his. A groan escaped him and he kissed back hard, hands resting on the table. Her hands ran through his hair and he pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Faith...what did I just say?" he panted. She continued to slide her hands through his hair.

"I heard what you said." she replied.

"You just felt the need to defy me regardless." he said. Faith gave him a firty smirk.

"Yep."

He nodded, pulling away again with a sigh.

"So I'll be over later, then." she said, still smirking.

"No, no, no. I need a lot of sleep tonight. We're going to have the whole gang in here from tomorrow til we figure this whole Glove business out. Plus, it's your new Watcher's first week here, she'll have hawk eyes on every one of us." he replied. Her smirk dropped.

"Bullshit." she said.

"It's only a week, Faith."

"It's bullshit, that's what it is."

"Bullshit or not, that's what's happening." he replied, exasperated. She sighed and stood up fully.

"Whatever." she said, opening the door.

"Be here tomorrow to help with research."

"You're not my substitute Watcher anymore." she replied, giving him a defiant look before walking out. He sighed, watching her leave.

"No, but you're still a pain in the ass." he muttered, walking back out to the table full of books. He knew he'd be here late tonight, if he managed to make it home at all.

***(okay, this is the first Giles/Faith story that will be multichaptered. I think it'll have two, maybe three chapters. **

**Please, please, pretty please leave me reveiws)***


End file.
